


dawn

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: When Kuroo stirs awake, the purple light of a new day streams through the window. He blinks at his phone: 5:09am.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: escapril 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! I've decided to take part in escapril, a daily creative writing thing with a one-word prompt each day. the titles will be the prompt. (savbrown.com/escapril)
> 
> these fics will be very short, around one page each. hopefully we'll end april with 30 fics, but we'll see! fics can be kurooken, kagehina, maybe some bnha, who knows! 
> 
> hope you're safe and well. enjoy x

When Kuroo stirs awake, the purple light of a new day streams through the window. He blinks at his phone: 5:09am. 

As his eyes adjust, he catches another light source on the other side of the bed. He watches the soft, yet harsh brightness of the Nintendo Switch bounce towards the wall. He crawls over and gingerly wraps his arms around the lump facing away from him. 

Kenma turns his head and makes a noise at the back of his throat. “You’re awake.” 

“So are you.” Kuroo’s voice comes out hoarse and quiet. He hooks his chin against his shoulder, watching Tom Nook giving yet another bill for the opportunity to catch more bugs. “You didn’t sleep.” 

“Mm.” 

Silence creeps back up, engulfing the room. Kuroo watches Animal Crossing-Kenma, blue hair with the muted eyes, perch near the river, cast a line, and wait for fish. He counts backwards to when he passed out—probably half past midnight—and frowns. He lets his hand press against Kenma’s skin, underneath his shirt. 

They both flinch. Just as he thought—Kenma was overheating. Kenma hisses and shoves away from Kuroo, nearly hanging out of the bed. Kuroo watches him, his arm limply swaying from the edge, still clutching the switch. He pulls Kenma back. He’s glad when Kenma lets him, tossing the Switch on the nightstand and settles against Kuroo’s chest. 

Kuroo absentmindedly plays with his hair. “What kept you awake?” 

Kenma shrugs. “The usual.” 

“You could’ve woken me up.” When Kenma stays quiet, Kuroo speaks again. “You wanna try sleeping?” 

It takes a few seconds, but he feels Kenma nods against him. “Did I wake you up?” 

“No.” Kuroo chuckles. “I woke up ‘cause of my dream.” 

Kenma clutches his shirt and inches closer. “Tell me about it.” 

“We were outside. It was the middle of the night. We were in some kind of forest, with rivers and mushrooms and crickets...” He continues to describe the dream in vivid detail, trying to draw it out for as long as possible. When he looks down, Kenma’s asleep. He stops talking, but doesn’t move. 

He doesn’t get to the exciting part of the dream—when he jumps from tree to tree and somehow actually feels cold air rush against his face. How he felt that thing in his stomach, a thrilling pull when gravity yanks you down. Kenma fell asleep before the good part, but he really doesn’t mind. He just has to remember to finish it later. 

Feeling the rhythms of Kenma’s breathing, Kuroo stays wide awake. He lets his thoughts wander, watching the purple outside fade to a pale gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma is playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons in case that wasn't super obvious, lol. 
> 
> hope you liked! as always, comments/kudos/feedback would be a dream <3


End file.
